1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera capable of a network connection and a control method for a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a system has been proposed which connects an image capture apparatus, such as a digital camera, to a Local Area Network (hereinafter referred to as LAN) and prints out the image on a printer connected to the LAN. On the other hand, in the case where network equipment, such as a personal computer, is connected to the LAN and an output is made to a specific printer and the like connected to the LAN, it is necessary to specify the equipment of an output destination. Therefore, a list of information on the equipment connected to the LAN has to be obtained to select a target equipment from the list of the connected equipment, or after checking the equipment specific ID of the target equipment in advance, the ID of the target equipment is directly inputted in an output device, so as to select the target equipment. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-290619 discloses the system capable of transmitting and outputting image data from an image input terminal to a print terminal through the network.
However, in a case of a large scale LAN, a great number of equipment are connected thereto, and it can be difficult to determine the equipment to be connected from among those equipment. Besides, when the equipment specific ID of the target equipment is directly inputted, a method of searching for the equipment specific ID is hard to understand for a user. Even when the method of searching for the specific ID is understood, in the case of the digital camera and the like, it is difficult to input a character string, and the inputting of the ID itself causes a lot of trouble.